


Котики

by fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016



Series: 2 левел, мини [35]
Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, The Cat from Hell - Stephen King, The Door Into Summer - Robert Heinlein, The Master and Margarita - Mikhail Bulgakov, Сказки - Александр Пушкин
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Gen, Humor, Multiple Crossovers, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Если бы я всё это время не ходил кругами, а шел прямо, никуда не сворачивая, я бы сейчас уже был на полпути к Сатурну. Могу показать расчёты».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Котики

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте процитирован диалог Алисы и Чеширского Кота. Способы убийств позаимствованы из книги С. Кинга «Кот из ада».

— И водрузили его голову, отделённую от туловища, на стену, и повелели приветствовать всех проходящих мимо… — продолжаю нудеть я, двигаясь влево, дохожу до крайней ветки, резко обрываю историю и поворачиваю обратно, затягивая:  
— Если ж берёг ты вино и харчи-и-и, вечная ночь за моги-и-илой.

Лапы у меня не болят, нет, и челюсть не ноет. Если бы у меня могло что-нибудь болеть, то это всё вообще не работало бы. Я бы через сутки просто упал в траву под деревом и околел от усталости. Ох и хорошо было бы. Но нет, ничего не болит. Только мозг свело.

Ведь целую вечность уже кружу по треклятому дереву, никто на моем месте не смог бы выдержать. Вот бы с ума сойти. Если бы я чокнулся, никто и разницы бы не заметил, а мне сразу полегчало. Наверное. Я опять дошел до конца, пора разворачиваться. Продолжаю с того места, где остановился прошлый раз:

— По одному их имени могла голова определять самую их суть, и сам король очень благоволил ей…

Если я когда-нибудь встречу того, кто это придумал, я его убью. Прыгну и раздеру артерию на шее, перегрызу ее к чёрту. Нехорошо так делать, но я сделаю, клянусь, как только освобожусь от проклятия.

Хотя кое-кто вон говорит, что это не проклятие, а предназначение. Предназначение. Ха! Если так, то его сакральный смысл мне недоступен.

— Будешь гореть в раскаленной печи-и-и. Господь твою душу поми-и-илуй!

Господи, что за бред я пою, откуда это всё берется у меня в голове? Я уверен, такой песни вообще не существует.

— Вот так ночь! Ночь из ночей! Вечная ночь за моги-и-илой.

Меня должна спасти дева, это я точно знаю. Она подойдёт к дереву и заговорит со мной. Всё, больше ничего не нужно! Просто подойти и заговорить. И я буду свободен. Не так уж сложно. Тут столько народу порой за день проходит, диву даешься. Почему бы и моей деве не пройти. Хотя с «заговорить», наверное, будут проблемы. Кому придет в голову со мной разговаривать, если у меня самого рот не закрывается. Слова вставить невозможно. Остаётся рассчитывать на не слишком воспитанную деву. Бесцеремонную. Боже, да пусть она будет прямиком из весёлого дома, я не возражаю.

Как же я устал. Даже разговоры сам с собой веду каждый день одинаковые. Практически слово в слово. Но всё равно верю, что однажды моя дева придёт.

И она приходит.

Останавливается напротив дерева, и я тоже замираю и молчу. Боже-боже, она еще не заговорила со мной, только посмотрела, а я уже могу захлопнуть свой рот и постоять спокойно. Цепь раскачивается и скрипит, а я стою, смотрю на деву и улыбаюсь как полный псих.

— Скажите, — говорит она, и после первого же ее слова, обращенного ко мне, я начинаю улыбаться так широко, что меня, наверное, может разорвать пополам. У меня улыбка конченного маньяка. Господи, неужели и правда всё, неужели я свободен.

— Скажите, пожалуйста, — повторяет она, — куда мне нужно идти?

Я чувствую, что могу ответить. Могу произнести любые слова по своему выбору. Интересно, я теперь всегда буду так придурочно улыбаться? Если да — всё в порядке, я согласен. Я открываю рот и отвечаю:

— Это во многом зависит от того, куда ты хочешь прийти.

— Да мне почти всё равно, — отвечает моя дева. — Лишь бы попасть куда-нибудь.

— Тогда всё равно, куда идти, — ласково отвечаю я, — куда-нибудь непременно попадешь.

А потом. Исчезаю. С этого. Блядского. Дерева.

***

Мне кажется, я здесь уже был раньше. Точно так же бродил взад и вперед безо всякого смысла. Целую проклятую вечность.

Если бы я всё это время не ходил кругами, а шел прямо, никуда не сворачивая, я бы сейчас уже был на полпути к Сатурну. Могу показать расчеты.

— А потом воткнул нож прямо ему в глаз и повернул три раза, — говорю я самым замогильным голосом, каким могу.

Тут полный лес каких-то странных существ, но с тех пор как я начал рассказывать страшные сказки, они все обходят мое дерево стороной, называют тварью из ада. Меня это не очень беспокоит. Я жду. Не знаю кого именно, но он-то уж точно не испугается дурацких сказок, у него с мозгами порядок.

Всё время хочется пить. Пока я не начал рассказывать жуткие истории, одна девчонка приносила мне то воды, то молока, оставляла миску на развилке, как раз на повороте, и я успевал хлебнуть пару раз, пока цепь не тянула меня дальше. Но это всё было не то, хотелось чего-то другого, немного острого, шипучего. Имбирного. Местные и слов-то таких не знают, ну и чёрт с ними.

— Полночный ча-а-ас угрюм и тих. Лишь гром гремит поро-о-ой.

И правда, быстрей бы ночь. Ночью разрешается орать не так громко. Сам от себя тоже устаёшь. В первые же сутки устаёшь вообще-то. Дальше только хуже.

Узнаю, кто меня сюда посадил — убью. Кинусь под ноги ночью на лестнице, когда он пойдёт попить водички. Прыгну ему на лицо, когда он будет проезжать мимо огромного грузовика на своём стареньком форде. Или новеньком бентли — мне всё равно. Знаю, плохо так делать, но я сделаю, честное слово. Сколько лет я уже здесь? Тридцать? Триста? Всё равно я уверен, что за мной придут.

И он приходит. Мой хозяин.

— Эй, Пит, — говорит он, и я замираю. Цепь больше не тянет меня ни за язык, ни за лапы. — Пит, я тебя обыскался, — говорит он. — Хватит тут сидеть, пойдём домой.

Я стою и не могу поверить, что это наконец случилось, а он продолжает, как будто меня нужно уговаривать:

— У нас в холодильнике есть целая упаковка имбирного эля. Давай, прыгай.

Я стою на проклятой цепи как дурак и только и думаю, как бы мне не свихнуться от радости.

— Мы переезжаем в Калифорнию, Пит. В Калифорнии всегда лето, так что больше никаких проблем с дверями, обещаю, сможешь выходить в любую.

— Now, — говорю я.

— Ну не прямо сейчас. Билеты у меня на завтра, — смеётся он и подставляет свою сумку.

И я спрыгиваю. С этого. Блядского. Дерева.

***

Как-то всё это подозрительно знакомо. Как будто я бывал здесь много раз. Скользил лапами по проклятой цепочке. Чистое золото, я вижу, у меня глаз наметанный. От когтей остаются царапины. Металл холодный, и звук на ветру она издает холодный. Бесчувственный.

— Снимай поживее исподнее платье, с батистовой тонкой каймой, — мурлыкаю я и вокруг собираются любители бесстыдных историй послушать мои песни и сказки.

Иногда я рассказываю такое, что похотливые твари этого леса устраивают оргии под моим деревом. Это развлекает, хотя и не слишком.

Недавно целая толпа подозрительных бородатых мужиков в кольчуге расселась вокруг и ну давай рукоблудить под мои истории о развязных пышногрудых девицах. Я начал подумывать, что они устроят свальный грех прямо у меня под деревом, это точно было бы забавно. Но они только тяжело дышали, схватившись одной рукой за копьё, а второй за своё, с позволения сказать, воинское достоинство. А щиты валялись на земле — приходи кто хочешь, хватай всех голыми руками. Потом и правда явился самый бородатый и здоровый из них всех, матерно обругал, велел подтянуть штаны и не позорить оружие. Двое от его криков кончили прямо на щит, я сам видел. Я бы засмеялся, если бы мог, но вместо этого пришлось орать:

— Снимай поживее чулки кружевны-ы-е, расшитый корсаж дорого-о-ой.

Узнаю, из-за кого я здесь торчу, — убью. Приду к нему во сне, тихо лягу на грудь и буду давить. Лежать и давить. Задушу его, выгрызу печень. Главное — выбраться отсюда. Я знаю, что за мной должны прийти, я подожду.

— Я поги-и-иб с стрелою в сердце, без ноги и на колу-у-у.

Сколько же можно перерождаться в этом проклятом месте.

Я понимаю, что дождался, когда рядом с деревом как из-под земли появляется голая рыжая девица. Идет ко мне прямо по бурелому и жухлой траве. Шея у нее замотана полупрозрачным красным шарфом, так что шрам почти и не видно, если не знать, куда смотреть.

— Пойдем, — говорит она, улыбаясь одной стороной рта. — Мессир сказал, что ты расплатился за свой длинный язык. Можешь замолчать.

И я наконец-то на самом деле всё вспоминаю. И хватаюсь лапами за голову.

— Чтобы я ещё хоть раз открыл рот в присутствии Мессира — да ни за что! — стону я. Хотя, конечно, сам виноват. Умел бы вовремя заткнуться — не торчал бы три века на проклятой цепи. Одно хорошо: если уж он разрешил мне уйти, значит, точно не сердится.

— Он сказал, что простил тебя, — говорит Гелла.

Я киваю, спрыгиваю вниз и расправляю крылья. А блядское дерево за спиной.

Так. Восхитительно. Горит.


End file.
